


Jealousy

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Joshler confirmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152791435473/hi-could-you-maybe-do-a-domsub-featuring) who wanted possessive, dom tyler and [another](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152859894088/how-j-n-t-come-out-to-fans) who wanted j and t coming out to fans. ~

The sign in the crowd is what ticks Tyler off the most. He can handle snide retweets on Twitter and comments on Instagram about how Jebby is alive and well, followed by a handful of heart eye and thumbs up emojis. Even though they irritate him, they’re bearable.

What he finds intolerable is the sign someone holds up at the show that night, solid black text written on white poster board. JEBBY CONFIRMED?

He can barely see it through the haze of the lights, whoever’s holding it being shoved and jostled around like the rest of the people in the pit. And yet, there it is. In the one place he’s supposed to be able to share what he and Josh have made together with everyone else, it makes Tyler’s head feel light and foggy.

Tyler takes a seat at his piano, plays a soft interlude as he does every night as he leans in toward the mic. “Y’know…my man Josh and I have been playing music together for a long time now. I’m pretty comfortable with him up here.” The crowd roars in ascension and Josh drums a bit for show. “Josh really gives me the confidence I need up here and even though he’s my best friend, my bandmate, the guy I share a tour bus with, he’s also…”

His voice echoes in the stadium as he stops, fingers stilling on the piano keys. The sound of the crowd ebbs away, a few mutters here and there until everything is silent. Tyler looks back at Josh, who’s watching him carefully from behind his kit. There are rivulets of sweat dripping down his chest.

“…he’s also my boyfriend - everyone give it up for Josh Dun!”

The stadium explodes in a mushroom cloud of shouting and shrieking, the crowd heaving together as people take pictures, videos, things that will be up on Twitter and Instagram and Tumblr by midnight.

Tyler is grinning so hard his face hurts, playing another little ditty on the piano.

When he hops up, Mark is ready with his ukulele, which he takes and drifts to the microphone at the front of the stage. “This one’s for my boyfriend.”

Tyler can’t see the sign anymore, and Josh starts the drumline for We Don’t Believe What’s On TV.

-

“Shit, Ty, that was-“

Before Josh can finish, Tyler muscles him up against the wall of the dressing room and growls low in his ear. “They think you belong to her.”

“Not anymore,” Josh laughs, hands ghosting themselves down Tyler’s arms. “Tyler-“

“You’re _mine._ ” Tyler cups Josh through his white shorts and rubs him. “You got that?”

The way Josh throws his head back makes the tendons of his neck stand out, eyelashes fanning prettily over his red-streaked cheeks. His show makeup is running. Tyler wants him wrecked.

Josh doesn’t answer.

“I said,” Tyler squeezes Josh’s cock hard, feels a swell of blood between his fingers. “You _got_ that?”

“Got it, got it, yeah.” Josh’s hands are making their way back up Tyler’s arms, nails digging into Tyler’s shoulders. “But I was gonna say, Ty. That was so brave of you. To do that for us.”

Suddenly Tyler is letting go of Josh’s dick and curling those same fingers about Josh’s waist. “Was it okay?”

“More than okay.” Josh cups Tyler’s jaw in both hands, rests his forehead against Tyler’s. “You’re so brave. Brave for _us._ ”

A sniff, as Tyler collects himself. He bites at his lip as he fingers the waist of Josh’s shorts. “Still jealous.”

“Mmm. Then do what you want. I am yours, after all.”

They only have a few minutes before someone comes looking for them, either for a post-show interview or to bring them back to the bus. Tyler anchors his teeth in Josh’s neck and wiggles his fingers into Josh’s shorts, finding him now fully hard and leaking. “Say it again.”

“I’m yours.” Josh rocks his hips up, trying to find more friction.

Tyler gives it to him, stripping Josh’s cock as fast as he can, rubbing his thumb hard over the tip and sucking a dark mark into the side of Josh’s neck. “You are mine, my beautiful boy. My sweet angel. She can’t have you-“

“Ty-“

“She _can’t._ ” With a forceful shove, Tyler pins Josh’s hips to the wall with his forearm, squeezes hard around the head of Josh’s dripping cock. “You’re mine forever. I’m gonna marry you and we’re gonna have kids and you’re gonna be mine until we both croak.”

“Uhuh,” Josh says, and then he’s coming, getting it all over Tyler’s hand and the inside of his shorts, eyes fluttering as he holds onto Tyler and comes apart for him.

“Mine,” Tyler mutters again, pressing a soft kiss to the gruesome hickey he’s left. “Mine, mine, mine.”

Josh is wobbling between Tyler and the wall as Tyler continues to jerk him, dick twitching feebly, trying to get hard again. “Tyler, I can’t-“

Luckily for Josh, the doorknob starts to wiggle and Tyler wrenches his hand from Josh’s pants, plants it on the door instead, streaking it with Josh’s cum. Josh laughs, cradling his spent dick with one hand, rubbing almost sympathetically after Tyler’s harsh ministrations.

“Guys?” It’s Mark. The doorknob stops jiggling and he knocks once. “We gotta get to the bus.”

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Tyler tells him, and waits until he hears footsteps fade before he steps away, grimacing at the mess on his hand, now also smushed against the door.

He grins at Josh and Josh steps up, gives him a mild kiss on the lips. “I’m yours,” he promises.

Tyler can’t wait to see all the Joshler confirmed signs at the show tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
